Hell Hath No Fury
by Trying To Defy Gravity Ciel
Summary: Auish. Axel was a powerful memeber of Organization VIII. Powerful, manipulative and seductive...Did we mention Axel was a girl? And Roxas is headoverheels for her? AkuRoku, slight XigAku,  VekuAku, RekuAku mentions of rape and ShoujoAi


Summary: Auish. Axel was a powerful member of Organization VIII. Powerful, manipulative and seductive...Did we mention Axel was a girl? And Roxas is head-over-heels for her? AkuRoku, slight XigAku, VekuAku, RekuAku (mentions of rape and Shoujo-Ai)

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Should we really allow this?"

"It's a female."

"We should let her join."

"You just want to sleep with her, Number II."

"So?"

"Enough." the Superior said, cutting them off. "I will allow Lea to join us. Number III, you will go get her."

Number III, Xaldin, nodded and opened a Portal to the world, Land of Dragons. It was high in the mountains, and he shivered from the cold. A snowstorm was blurring his vision and he wondered if she'd die before he found her.

It was then he saw a flash of red against the white. He walked over to see a young women, most likely 17, laying in the snow. She had spikey red hair and bangs that framed her face. Under her eyes was a pair of black teardrops, and her ear was pierced with a symbol of a hawk. She was also naked.

Xaldin sighed. He recognized that mark on her ear; even though Xigbar was in charge of this world, he had heard enough about it. It was a mark of a slave. Shaking his head, he unzipped his coat and covered her.

Lea stirred, slowly opening her eyes. They were an acid-green, outlined in heavy black eyeliner. She groaned, reaching up to her head before sitting up, looking around hurriedly.

"Relax." Xaldin said. "You're safe now."

She looked confused before angry. "Safe?! Is that what your calling having my _**heart**_ ripped from my body?!"

Xaldin blinked. Most didn't know it was their hearts that were taken. Well, it made his job easier to explain things to her.

"They didn't kill you." he pointed out.

Lea stared at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Xaldin. I am a part of a group called Organization XIII. My Superior wants you do join and become our Number VIII."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because when the Heartless took your heart, you stopped feeling. You are now a Nobody, and you have no purpose. The Organization is all Nobodies that are trying to get our hearts back."

Lea looked over to the edge of the mountain, thinking. Xaldin shifted in the snow. He was freezing. He wished that they couldn't feel cold either.

"I'll join." she said.

Xaldin nodded and opened a portal. Lea put on the cloak, even though it was tight and long on her, before going through. The black haired Nobody admired her fearlessness. Most didn't go through the portal unless forced.

Lea looked around the seats at the other Nobodies. She immediately found the highest one and assumed that that was the leader. She was right when he raised a hand and silenced the other members.

"Welcome to Organization XIII." he said. "From this point forward, you are Axel, Number VIII."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It was announced that Xaldin would train her so she could learn her powers. It only took three days before she lit Xigbar on fire at dinner for grabbing her ass. Xaldin laughed at the irony of it since she was found in a blizzard.

"She's powerful, for a girl." Xigbar said, looking over at his friend.

Xaldin nodded. "Her quick Mastery of her Element is something. She controls fire like a second nature. I'm impressed."

Xigbar smirked. "The Superior never said no to my request either."

Xaldin looked up, confused. "What request?"

"My request to...'train' her, if you catch my meaning."

"Must you? If you break her, we're one member short and she has a capability of killing Heartless more than any of us." Xaldin deadpanned.

"I'll do what I want, as her Superior."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Number VIII!"

Axel looked up from where she was reading in the library. Zexion, Number VI, was walking towards her. She liked Zexion; he wasn't an egotistical moron who liked to grope her or 'experiment' on her memory or send her on missions.

"What's up, Zex?" she asked.

He twitched from the nickname she had given him but ignored it. "The Superior has ordered you to help the new arrival get over not having a heart."

"What? What's wrong with him?" she asked, concerned.

"Apparently, where he comes from, his heart was a sacred thing to have since he was a musician or something." Zexion explained, shrugging.

Axel frowned. "Alright, I'll take care of it."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hey, Demyx?"

Demyx looked up, his green eyes puffy and swollen. He winced when he saw the black cloak, and he wished these weird guys would leave him alone. He didn't want to be in their little 'Organization' thing they had going.

"My name's Axel."

Demyx stared when Axel removed his(HER?!) hood, smiling. She had blood red hair that framed her face and beautiful envy-green eyes. Under them were black teardrop tattoos and the cloak fit her nicely.

Demyx gulped, blushing._Very_ nicely.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?! I lost my friggin heart!" Demyx snapped.

He needed someone to yell at so he'd feel better...if he could feel. They had told him that he couldn't and it hurt. What about the family he had left behind? He couldn't _love_ them anymore??

Axel, however, just smiled. "You want to vent? It'll feel better."

So he did. He blew up about never seeing his seven sisters (something that made Axel stare at him) or his Dad. About his Mom dying when he was younger after having the seventh daughter and how their Dad got really protective. He told him about his home, the palace (now Axel was _**really**_ staring) and about how he needed his heart so he could sing.

"Demyx." Axel said when he was done. "That's why you should join. We're going to get back our hearts."

"But-!" Demyx tried to stand, only to fall to the floor. "I CAN feel! I know I can! You can't make me believe that I can't-"

Axel cut him off. "I'm not trying to, Demyx. I believe we can feel, but only a little. We only have half a heart. Okay?"

Demyx smiled and nodded. "Yeah...so, uh..." He blushed. "Can you help me? I'm not used to having feet."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It might seem like AkuDem but it's not. Demyx was just noticing that Axel was hott and they become close because she helped him. And Roxy will be in the next chapter (if there is one). Please review!

THERE WILL BE SOME YAOI/SHONEN-AI!!!

Zemyx

XalXig

XemSaix

R&R


End file.
